Different
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: What if Nate had approached Marcus about the affair with Catharine? My take on the possible situation...


Different

By: KellyCRocker59

This is my second Gossip Girl piece that I've done, so I hope you enjoy. It's based around the thought of what would happen if Nate had

approached Marcus about his affair with his step-mother...I mean, if the lord is up for that, I wonder what else he might try?

* * *

Nate entered Catharine's suite, his mind swimming with the information that Blair had just given him: Marcus was sleeping with the Dutchess. He walked to the main room, looking around but finding no one. Then, he walked back to one of the bedrooms, and found Marcus walking out in a wife beater and sweats.

"Oh, hello Nate." He said with a smile.

"Don't pull that crap with me, Marcus." The young male snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked genuinely.

"I know about you and Catharine." Nate replied, "And I'm here to end your twisted affair."

Marcus's eyes filled with understanding.

"She told me she was seeing someone else; I guess it was you, Nate."

"Yeah, it is. I'm more mad at the fact that you're doing this to Blair; she's done some pretty terrible things, but she doesn't deserve this."

Marcus sighed, looking at the floor.

"Yes, I know. I feel terrible."  
"For some reason I don't believe you." Nate replied.

Marcus looked back up, his eyes locking intensely with Nate's.

"I don't want to harm Blair. But I am so drawn to Catharine, I simply can't stop."

"I don't think you understand; I'm here to end this." Nate replied, fists clenching.

"Are you sure of that, Nathaniel? I don't think you're here to end an affair. I think you're here to start one."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nate snapped.

"I think that you're here under the guise that you want to end my affair with Catharine. But…what do you really want, Nathaniel?"

Marcus reached out, his hand on Nate's shoulder. The younger male looked at him in shock.

"What the hell is your problem? You think I want to…to sleep with you?"

Marcus smiled.

"I find you quite attractive, Nathaniel. Surely you are up for a…new experience?"

Nate was in shock.

"You're…bi?"

Marcus simply reached up and cupped Nate's cheek.

"Does everything need a label, Nathaniel? I simply want you; does that need an explanation?"

Nate wanted to move, to leave. But he couldn't. His body wasn't registering anything his head was telling him to do.

"I take your silence as an agreement?" Marcus questioned.

"I…"

But Nate was silenced as Marcus placed his hand behind the younger male's neck and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. Nate's eyes widened in shock, but then his eyes slid closed. Catharine and Blair disappeared from his mind as Marcus's lips warmed his, pressing persistently. Nate pressed back, his hands hesitantly resting on the older male's hips. The younger male then found the other man's hands shoving his jacket off, leaving Nate in his white long-sleeved button-up. He soon found the buttons being pulled apart until the shirt hung open, revealing his muscled chest.

Marcus then suddenly reached under Nate's legs and lifted the other male up into his arms bridal style, issuing a gasp from the younger male. Nate looked up into Marcus's eyes as the male carried him back into the bedroom. He felt like such a girl as the lord looked down at him with a slight smile, the younger male's breathing heavy from kissing.

The lord then got onto the bed, laying Nate down on his back and crawling over him. Nate reached down and pulled the lord's wife beater up, revealing hard abs. Marcus took the hint and removed it, tossing it off the side of the bed. He then leaned down, pressing their lips together once more, Nate sliding out of his shirt the rest of the way.

Marcus began to work at Nate's belt and pants, which Nate kicked down impatiently, the clothing pooling at his ankles. Marcus then went down to Nate's ankles and removed the pants, along with the younger male's shoes and socks, all of it falling off the bed. The lord then returned to Nate's lips, who wrapped his legs around the lord's hips.

Marcus's hands then turned to his own pants, untying the string and letting the loose hanging sweats slide from his hips, Nate pushing them the rest of the way down. Marcus kicked them off and they too joined the rest of the clothing on the floor. Marcus's hands traveled to Nate's boxers, and the younger male gasped as the last piece of fabric was slid off his hips, the lord pushing them down until Nate, finally unwrapping his legs from the older male's hips, kicked them off. Marcus smiled at the blushing Archibald, whose erection was now completely visible. The lord slid his own boxers off, and was also left completely naked on the bed.

"Ready to go further, Nate?" He asked, one hand reaching up to the younger male's mouth.

Nate nodded, taking three fingers into his mouth and sucking on them slowly. Marcus smiled and began to thrust against Nate's erection, the two manhoods rubbing together. Nate gasped, and bucked up. The lord chuckled, and removed his fingers from the younger male's mouth. He reached between Nate's legs, who spread them quickly, and pushed the other male's cheeks apart, sliding his middle finger into him.

Nate gasped at the strange feeling, his fingers digging into the sheets as Marcus began to thrust it in and out of him. Nate grew accustomed to the feeling, and immediately the lord added another. Nate gasped again, but again he grew used to the feeling, and barely felt the third digit as it was added. Marcus scissored his fingers apart and began pushing them in and out of the younger male.

Nate's fingers loosened on the sheets, and he began to subconsciously push back against the callused fingers.

"Ready for the last part?" The lord questioned.

Nate nodded, and the fingers were removed. However, as Marcus began to spit in his hand, Nate realized why and shook his head.

"No, wait…I'll do it."

The younger male slid down the bed until his face was parallel with the lord's crotch. Nate took the other male into his mouth gradually, hearing Marcus gasp. He bobbed along it, his nose eventually buried in the soft brown curls that rested around the base, the scent of the lord becoming intoxicating. Finally, Nate pulled away and slid back up so that he was eye-to-eye with the lord. Marcus smiled, and pulled the other male's legs apart, positioning himself at Nate's entrance. And then, he thrust in.

Nate gasped, and Marcus began to thrust in and out of the other male, the Archibald's fingers digging into his strong back. Nate gritted his teeth through the pain.

"It won't hurt much longer, Nathaniel. Allow it to ease the pain, not cause it." Marcus whispered in his ear.

Nate allowed his muscles to loosen, and Marcus began to thrust more easily into him. Soon, the younger male found himself gasping out the lord's name. Sweat covered Nate's back, sticking to the sheets. His legs wound around Marcus's hips as the thrusts continued, deeply pushing into him and suddenly beginning to strike something that caused Nate's entire body to fill with pleasure.

"M-Marcus…" Nate began to moan.

The lord grunted, and Nate's hand dug deeper into his hair as the thrusts rocked his body.

"Ughh, N-Nate…you're so…" Marcus began, "s-so…tight…"

Nate moaned, and his eyes completely closed, one hand digging even deeper into the lord's back. Marcus's thrusts intensified to even greater speeds, and both males struggled to breathe as pleasure coursed through them. Nate couldn't stop the moans from filling his lungs.

"M-Marcus…ughh…" Nate moaned.

"N-Nate…you're…amazing…" Marcus finally managed out.

The thrusts were hasty now, and the sheets were coated in their sweat. Nate couldn't hold up much longer, and he knew it.

"M-Marcus…" He gasped.

"N-Nate…"

"Marcus…I…unn…"

"Nate…I…you're…so tight…"

"Marcus!" Nate finally cried out, going rigid and clamping down around the lord's manhood. Marcus thrust powerfully and deeply into the younger male one final time before he cried out and filled the other male with his seed, semen pumping forth from Nate's shaft and coating their stomachs.

The lord pulled out and rolled over. Both males were left panting, and finally, Marcus spoke.

"I'll end the affair."

Nate nodded, "I…should go."

"You can rest for a little bit, can't you?" Marcus asked.

Nate hesitated, then nodded. This had been different. But a very good kind of different.


End file.
